guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Healing Burst
Range and Energy Loss I'm not sure if it's worth noting that since this is touch, if you use this on someone other than yourself you'll almost always incur the extra five energy loss. The only way you won't is if you catch an ally running away from you and he gets far enough away from you (and other allies) in the 3/4s. --68.142.14.9 07:28, 21 May 2006 (CDT) Edited Usage Notes: It isn't almost guaranteed to incur the extra 5 energy loss when you use it on anyone other than yourself because it is a touch skill, but because it heals both you and that ally, except for if he manages to sprint away in the 3/4s, which is near impossible. :Shadow step. Ubermancer 01:24, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Does expertise lower energy cost for this skill? If so it could be a good self/ally heal for some rangers.--85.226.179.12 15:12, 17 February 2007 (CST) :It's a touch skill so expertise will lower the initial cost of 5 energy. It won't reduce the extra energy loss. --Fyren 15:21, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::What are you people freaking out about? It's a good skill, its a pumped up AoE Heal that affects ALLIES not just party members so a Monk with this and a MM...yeah you can super heal minions for 10 energy and ONLY them instead of with Heal Area, Healing Ring, or Karei's Healing Circle, and it's only 10 energy I mean you're freaking out about 10 energy its NOT -5 energy per extra ally healed. :::If you use the monk to heal minions, you phail at gw 84.9.10.165 19:14, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Related skills section Why is Star Burst related to this skill? What standards to we use to determine relation? –'70.20' (☎) 2006-06-12 10:29 (UTC) :It's a touch skill, it can affect 1+ foes, it has a similar name, you lost 5 energy on multiple trigger and it has the same cast/recharge/energy. I know it's nothing like it, but it is very much like it — Skuld 07:21, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::Fine, but I still think the relation is a bit contrived. –'70.20' (☎) 2006-06-12 13:14 (UTC) ::: It is minorly contrived. However, I think grouping together skills that say "lose 5 energy when hitting multiple targets" is very reasonable. They share a fairly unique gameplay mechanic, if nothing else. --JoDiamonds 09:43, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::::But if I was looking at a skill called Healing Burst and I wanted to see related skills I wouldn't really be looking for damage-dealers. Kessel 06:07, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::::It's for curiosity more than anything 62.56.100.85 10:57, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Think of them as being mirror images of each other - one deals damage, the other heals it. Consider that if you take Starburst and replace the fire with healing energy, you get Healing Burst, and vice versa. Draxynnic 19:21, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Looks like an elite Healing Touch to me, so it should be related to that too. 62.253.128.15 16:41, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::Seeing that this the only other touch healing spell, might as well.--Relyk 03:33, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::Besides Dwayna's Touch, that is. Tycn 01:03, 22 February 2007 (CST) Divine favor bonus? Does divine favor and divine boon affect the healing received by an ally that's not targeted? I'd guess not, but it would be nice if some one can confirm. -- Ledrug 00:08, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :I think not, on the base of Heal Party experience: members are healed for the amount of heal party alone, no divine favor bonus apply.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.94.131.184 (talk • ) (21:44, 4 August 2006 (CDT). ::no, only the target receives divine favor. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:59, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Now that this skill's been around a while, I would have expected most people to be used to it (or have at least tried it) and you'd think I'd see it now and again, but oddly enough, I don't. I personally find it to be very useful on non-Primary monks as a self-heal, and one W/Mo carrying this can turn the tide if you have two or three frontliners fighting. The "pay as you go" model makes it perfect for use on a Warrior, and honestly I can even see a use for this on certain brands of monk primary; obviously it's foolish at best to use this to heal the frontliners, but it's a nice way to top off your fellow casters' health if a stray spell or warrior gets through to the backline. Not really sure how to work these observations into the article, or if they should be worked in at all, so I'm just posting it here to live or die as you folks see it. 24.160.64.9 21:30, 20 December 2006 (CST) :This would be godlike on some warriors if this wasn't elite. There should be less powerful version of this thing. --Mgrinshpon 16:37, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::This is a hyper powered Heal Are/Karei's Healing Circle it IS the powerful version and those are the less powerful. Greatest skill ever I don't know about you guys, but this skill really sucks O.o... where is the lame tag? Entropy! Gets overs here! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:44, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :Actually, I see this as being quite a good skill for back-line healing. When the situation gets tight, your monk probably will be casting every time he has 5 energy, so the 5 energy loss doesn't matter at all. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:40, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Only time i ever used this was in eleball. M s4 07:49, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::The fact that there is a time you use it makes it better than quite a number of other elites already d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:28, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, it isnt very good in eleball.. I mean its always going to be the same energy when ur balled up, heal area heals for more, even though it heals enemies, you're going to be spiking them anyway. Might as well bring karei's healing circle instead of an elite healing skill.. yeah and using this fills ur elite spot. But eleball doesn't work anymore. Well it never worked well before either.. So has anyone else thought of a use for this elite? M s4 17:22, 9 May 2007 (CDT) A friend of mine claims this to work well as toucher support... as a R/Mo healing toucher. I wouldn't recommend it though. Expertise only affects touch skills, right? Van Wark 20:25, 14 May 2007 (CDT) C'mon, this is the best elite ever! On my A/Mo, I used this as a perfect varient of Healing Touch without teh divine favor req! Oh, wait, did you mean for use in primary monks? Then it sucks. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:54, 14 May 2007 (CDT) You could have greatly abbreviated that by saying "This skill really sucks" ;). 24.10.242.177 22:04, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :It got my assassin all the way through factions in 3 days by pretending to be a monk, I have to say something good about it. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 22:24, 14 May 2007 (CDT) I don't think this deserves the LAME tag; it actually is usable by non primary Monks for a heal, which is nice. Good examples already mentioned are Toucher support, Minion healing, and even damn Wammo selfheal. Like PanSola says, the fact this has even been used at all and experimented with by serious players puts it above a lot of other skills. Like the always-laughed at Unyielding Aura, or Aura of Faith, both of which afaik have never been successfully used well for anyone, except maybe Willa the Unpleasant. For the same reason I'd never put a LAME tag on Word of Healing or Glimmer of Light, I ain't putting one on here...It sure as hell isn't the best Monk Elite, but LAME is really for skills which are totally unusable or just laughably bad, like Defensive Anthem, Power Shot, Elemental Flame, Otyugh's Cry pre-buff...etc. This is just an elite Healing Touch, and you can never call that skill LAME at all. (T/ ) 18:54, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :Unyielding Aura, you say? --50x19px user:Zerris 20:38, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::Also, for the record, Aura of Faith is quite viable in RA/TA, though nowhere else since you can maintain it on all team members. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:39, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::Hum, that Bomber team needs a good testing before I'm willing to say UA still is LAME and has no uses :p Aura of Faith, yes, I know it has limited use in 4-man PvP, but it would still be a lot better if you just stick with the classics...Divert Hexes...Zealous Benediction...Healer's Boon...even Restore Condition can be quite viable in 4-man. Aura can certainly be maintained on everyone, but I still think it's not so hot because of typical Enchant removal and its 10-energy cost, so unless you're willing to invest in a spammable non-maintained Cover enchant (pretty much only two choices there, Dwayna's Sorrow and Watchful Healing) then Aura ends up being too much of an energy-guzzler for its benefit. Ofcourse if you've got strong Energy management it's a moot point, like a battery Paragon or Necro, but then that makes you reliant on other members so...meh. Besides, going Aura really kinda means you gotta be a Healing-specced Monk, since indirect heals from Prot aren't so effective at making good use of the boost. (T/ ) 20:35, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::::If anybody wants to test that team, I say go for it. I give 10-1 it fails for some unforseen reason, but it's just gimmicky enough that it might not. Feedback would be apreciated. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:19, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Are battery Paragons actually viable to support monks? Looking at what the Paragons can use, I think I (as a monk) might prefer a simple Blood Ritual over a battery Paragon... It feels that Paragons can provide good energy overall to the team, but isn't quite enough for the needs of the monks (to cast many 10e skills). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:33, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I used this on my Minion Master once, it is a good heal for your minions, along with Heal Area. 86.83.15.245 15:36, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Interesting Minipets count as allies. Don't bring minis if you intend to use this skill, as it might cost you 5 energy. Rangers its cost is depleted by expertice, so with like 12-14 expertice, you can heal your whole party for close to 5 energy. I just capped it with my ranger and i was using it to see what it really did and noticed that i only use about 6-7 energy after the -5 was taken away. Should we add this to the article? 11:47, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Wait, I'm confused. Are you saying that when you factor out the -5 the spell is costing you 6-7 energy in addition to the -5 you're discounting, or that it's costing you a total of 6-7 energy? Because if it's the first thing I mentioned, that's not an improvement at all. -Gildan Bladeborn 20:52, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Spell? Alright what's the deal with this? Spells aren't affected by expertise, but this is. So is this a touch skill or a spell? Will it trigger backfire or aria of zeal? :All touch skills, spells or skills, will be lowered. expertiseGorbachev116 23:19, 21 April 2008 (UTC)